Harry Potter and Deaths Legion
by The Horsemen
Summary: This is the re-vamped HP and Deaths Legion...see a/n for details....Harry Potter is in for an interesting summer and an even more interesting 5th year as he is introduced to new allies....


Disclaimer: We, the 4horsemen in no way shape or form own Harry Potter nor do we own the Harry Potter universe.....if we did we would be rich and therefore be spending our time on more important things like destroying our livers and brain cells! Also this was edited as we made a very big error in the original plot and timeline of the Harry Potter Universe.

* * *

It was a cold night even by Russian standards, the snow had been falling for the last four days straight and Vladimir did not like it. Weather like this always made his ancient bones ache and stiff. He was currently sitting at his desk going over papers that the Russian Prime Minister had dropped off earlier that day. With the recent bombing of the Cathedral in Moscow and assassination of the American President, Russia was in a state of disorder. The Russian people were in a state of panic and the newly elected Prime Minister had come to him for help.

He had just went over the report of the investigation on the bombing at Moscow's cathedral when a knock drew him from his thoughts.

"Come in" he drawled, his voice cracking from disuse. The door flew open as if it had been blown from its hinges. Vladimir jumped to his feet pulling a wand from his pocket and taking careful aim at the figure entering the room.

"Pyotr what is it? What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Vladimir asked as a man in his late forties entered.

Vladimir could tell by his look that this was not a visit of leisure. He could smell the fear and panic flowing off of Pyotr.

"They have taken her! They have taken my daughter!" Pyotr sobbed as he threw a letter on Vladimir's desk.

"Who has taken her?" Vladimir asked. "Its all there, in that letter." Pyotr replied pulling a rag from his pocket whiping his nose

_My Dear Prime Minister,_

_Let me introduce myself. I am a man you should fear, a man that you do not want _

_as an enemy. I am called many things but you may call me Lord Voldemort. _

_As you already know I have your lovely daughter, Sasha. Rest assured no harm shall befall her as long as you follow my requests._

_I ask only that you and your government stay out of my way! If you follow this one simple request then I can guarantee your daughters safe return, do not and she DIES!_

_Lord Voldemort._

"What do you plan to do Pyotr? We can not just sit idle and let this mad man take over Britain!" Vladimir shouted slamming his fist on the desk. "This man is responsible for the death of innocent Russians! Russians you swore to protect!"

"I know my dear friend, but what am I to do, they have Sasha." Pyotr whispered as a man condemned to the gallows. "She is all I have left. I have a duty to my family."

"You have a duty to your country!" Vladimir responded. His eyes taking on a golden glow as his canines enlarged.

"Vladimir, is it too late for your plan to work? Do you think we have enough time?" Pyotr asked a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Vladimir slowly turned and opened the cabinet behind him grabbing a bottle full of red liquid. Slowly filling a glass he replied. "I believe so. Can you get the people I requested." as he took a long drink of the crimson fluid.

"Now Vladimir be reasonable! I cannot release a man as dangerous as him! He cannot be trusted!" Pyotr shouted spittle flying as he paced in rage.

"You will release him or fight this on your own." Vladimir stated with a note of finality. Pyotr paced in front of the desk wringing his hands and muttering to himself.

"Fine! Fine! You shall have him and the others but mark my words! One F**K up, and its you I'm coming after! Do you understand me Vladimir! I will nail your vampire ass to the wall!" Pyotr shouted as he walked from the room.

Vladimir sat in his chair a smile gracing his lips, the first step in his plan had begun.

* * *

Harry Potter stared longingly out the moving car window. The thoughts of the Triwizard Tournament still heavy on his mind, watching Cedric fall time and time again to Wormtails fated curse. It was all to surreal, he couldn't believe that Voldemort was truly back and that he had helped. Although as unwillingly as it was, his blood had helped Voldemort attain a body once again.

The very blood that was suppose to keep Voldemort out, Harry could only wonder if the blood protections that his mother had died for would still work. Voldemort had used his blood, the blood that carried the protection. Did that mean that Voldemort could just waltz right into Privet Drive, and if so did that also mean that Voldemort had the same protection that had saved Harry's life so many times before?

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Vernon pulled into the drive way of #4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys got out of the car and headed towards the house, without a single word to Harry. Harry was operating on auto pilot as he got his trunk and Hedwig's cage from the boot of the car. He aimlessly walked in to the house faintly hearing the telly. The broadcasters voice drew Harry from his musings as he reported that the American President had been assassinated and the shooter was in custody awaiting a one way trip to the 'Russian Ice Fortress', as they were calling it.

Harry remembered Professor Binns talking about it in class. The Russians had just opened its doors, it was suppose to be a fortress to house the most hated and vile of prisoners. The ones that were suppose to be locked away and forgotten, forever. He surprised himself for remembering even 5 seconds worth of Professor Binns boring monotone speech.

He put hit trunk, minus his wand and the books he had hidden in the bushes under his invisibility cloak, into the cupboard under the stairs. With a sigh he went outside and grabbed his wand, it was a nice day for a walk. As he began the trek to the park he could only hope that maybe this summer wouldn't be to unbearable but then again who was he to know what the fates had in store.

* * *

Vladimir slowly walked through the halls of a prison, deep in the heart of Siberia. This Prison was used only for the most hardened of criminals, those that had no conscious, those that had no chance of redemption and it was here he would start phase two of his plan.

"Is he ready?" Vladimir asked a burly looking guard. In response the guard only grunted and pointed to a steel door. Vladimir strided to the door and pulled it open to reveal a dimly lit room, the soul occupant was a young man chained to a metal chair. His green eyes appeared unfocused but Vladimir could see the cold, calculating, look. The look that meant he was searching for a way out memorizing his targets movements to use them later to his advantage. He was a killing machine, his soul purpose was to end the life of his target and at this point Vladimir knew he was the target and this young mans objective was to get out.

"Hello" Vladimir said and paused, "Leo Granger is it. My, my, my, you have caused quite the ruckus in the muggle world."

Leo looked at the man through his ragged and matted hair. "Don't try to pretend that you don't know what muggle means. I know you have been in league with wizards, you might be able to fool others but your scent is one I will never forget. You were the one who killed the French Minister and his aide. I also hold you personally responsible for the death of Anna Sokolov, wife of the Russian Prime Minister."

Leo flipped his hair so that his green eyes were locked on to Vladimir's and responded with one word "So."

"So!" Vladimir shouted as he moved across the room with his inhuman speed, his fist connecting with the young mans jaw. "I have a job for you. One you have no choice but to accept." and with that Vladimir drew a knife from his belt and made a slice on Leos finger and pressed it hard to a piece of parchment.

"You are mine now. You have no choice but to follow my commands you worthless piece of shit!" Vladimir said as Leo smirked "Make me" was his only reply.

"I will make you, and break you. Your blood on that parchment makes this paper a binding contract. One made in blood, and that my dear festering ball of puss is one that cannot be broken." Vladimir smirked in triumph.

"Really? You think I'll listen to you vampire. I've hunted down and slaughtered your people since I could walk." Leo responded with mirth in his voice.

"You have one thing right, you have done an excellent job at making my life easier by killing those mindless fools. I am no vampire, I am the last of a long line. We were once worshiped as gods amongst men but we have fallen from our rightful places, but that is a story for another day." Vladimir whispered into Leos ear.

"What d'ya want from me?" Leo asked. "Nothing you aren't already doing the only thing that will change is you will follow my commands." Vladimir stated waiting on a response.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to kill people for money?" Leo asked grinning.

"Yes and No, you will kill who I say and only who I say. As of about five minutes ago you have become the first recruit into Deaths Legion."

* * *

2nd Horseman: WOOT! Chapter 1 done!!!!

1st Horseman: Hello my dear readers I will begin by stating my apologies. My friends and I brainstormed and this is the product of our imaginative lust. This is our brain child. I am the author they are my muses, o what sad and miserable cretins fate has given me as muses. It is a joint effort and we each provide the story with its luster. We would like your comments though I must ask you not to flame this is our first attempt at fanfiction although constructive criticism it welcomed. Now I must relinquish control of the keyboard to my less intelligent and some what psychotic cohorts.

3rd Horsemen: I disagree I am no cretin *looks around* _Whats a cretin?_

2nd Horseman: Damn...he just keeps going!

4th Horseman: Like that pink bunny.

2nd Horseman: WHAT HE SAYED!!!

3rd Horseman: Well first of all I had nothing to do with the writing of this chapter.

1st & 2nd Horseman: Yea hes a lazy bastard. Now please continue # 3.

3rd Horseman: Oi, I was smoking me pipe and talking to me ball and chain.

All 4 Horseman: NOW COMMENT.....please?


End file.
